


Poco Allegretto - Gin_Tonic

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Poco Allegretto / Autor original: Gin_Tonic / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Severus Snape, director de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Hogsmeade, se enfrenta a una nueva incorporación a su orquesta. El nombre de esa adición es Harry Potter y Severus no está nada contento por su presencia, y por lo tanto debe irse; cuanto antes mejor.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Poco Allegretto - Gin_Tonic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poco Allegretto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62724) by [gin_tonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/62724
> 
>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus Snape, director de orquesta y riguroso conductor de esclavos de la OSH, la Orquesta Sinfónica de Hogsmeade, irrumpió en el pasillo con el desagrado escrito en toda su cara. Acababa de regresar de una reunión con la gerencia, algo que ya odiaba por principio. No solo intentaban constantemente interferir con su trabajo, sino que también tuvieron el descaro de restringir su libertad artística al prescribir qué piezas tenía que tocar su orquesta. Y ahora, apenas una semana antes de que se suponía que la orquesta realizara una gira por Europa, comenzando y terminando en Londres, le dijeron que habían encontrado un nuevo musico de Oboe para la orquesta. Es cierto que se habían quedado cortos con un músico en ese departamento y Severus incluso había acordado en necesitar a alguien, pero se habían decidido por un joven idiota sin siquiera preguntarle... Él les demostraría que no podían tratarlo así. El Oboe, Potter o Snotter, que la gerencia había dicho que se llamaba, estaría fuera de la orquesta antes de que incluso comenzaran a empacar sus cosas para Europa.

—¡Atención! —Gritó Severus, haciendo que cada una de las cabezas de la orquesta se levantara y lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos. Qué satisfactorio podría ser el miedo, pensó mientras tiraba su mano hacia ellos, enviándolos a sus respectivos asientos—No quiero ninguna tontería. Ahora, conocen el programa y espero que también conozcan sus partituras. Si no lo hacen, sugiero que empaquen su instrumento y se vayan ahora—.

Ninguna persona se movió y Severus les hizo un gesto con la cabeza que los hizo relajarse muy ligeramente.

—La gerencia, en su _sabiduría_ , ha decidido—Dijo con desprecio, ya haciendo temblar su orquesta—Regalarnos un oboe adicional—Esto hizo que la mitad de la orquesta se riera maliciosamente, principalmente el líder de la OSH, Gilderoy Lockhart. Cumpliendo cada estereotipo de un musico de viola, era tonto, engreído y tan narcisista como alguien que tenía toda su casa decorada con espejos y fotos de sí mismo. También era una de las perras más grandes de la orquesta. La otra mitad, más sensible, se compadecía del pobre recién llegado incluso antes de haberlo visto, sabiendo muy bien lo que se avecinaba.

>> Saben lo que eso significa. _Él_ —No había necesidad de molestarse en decirle a la orquesta el nombre de alguien que no se quedaría lo suficiente como para decir hola—Estará aquí en quince minutos y quiero que todos estén listos para el vals de las flores de Tchaikovsky—.

* * *

Un poco menos de veinte minutos después, lo primero que Severus notó sobre el nuevo chico, fue su peinado completamente atroz. Lo segundo fue que tenía cuatro minutos y cuarenta y cuatro segundos de retraso. Severus frunció el ceño disgustado.

—Señor Potter—Dijo, sacando el nombre en un acento descontento.

Potter se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y tuvo el descaro de mirar a Severus con una sonrisa. Severus le devolvió una mueca de desprecio, una de las mejores de su repertorio, si él mismo lo decía, y tocó el atril frente a él—Llega tarde. ¿Si dejara de perder el tiempo para que pudiéramos comenzar? Ahora—.

Ah, cómo le encantó cuando estos pequeños músicos tropezaban y tartamudeaban y casi dejaban caer sus instrumentos, solo porque había dicho algo que realmente había querido decir con todo su corazón encogido. Severus habría suspirado felizmente, si no hubiera sido incapaz congénitamente de tal cosa. Potter apenas tuvo tiempo de llevar su oboe a los labios antes de que Severus diera la siempre lista (y es mejor que, después de todos los dolores que Severus había tomado para entrenarlos) orquestara la señal para comenzar.

Cuando los últimos tonos de la pieza murieron, Severus frunció el ceño. Desafortunadamente Potter no había resultado ser otro trabajo de piedad sin talento de Dumbledore. De hecho, era bastante talentoso, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Potter dejaría la orquesta. Incluso si fuera solo para que Severus pudiera probar un punto.

* * *

Harry miró parpadeando cómo Snape salió de la habitación con una mirada asesina en su rostro. Lentamente y un poco asustado de lo que podría venir, se dio la vuelta y encontró al segundo oboe y el trombón sonriéndole. Esperando que fuera una buena señal, sonrió débilmente.

—¿Que acaba de suceder? —.

El segundo oboe dio un paso adelante, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente—Nada. Snape simplemente no encontró una razón para echarte—.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron—¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme? —Había tanta maravilla en su voz que las sonrisas de los demás se ampliaron aún más.

—Ciertamente, amigo—Era el trombonista pelirrojo hablando—Mi nombre es Ron, ese es Neville—.

—Soy Harry—Se dieron la mano.

Harry, mordiéndose el labio, le dirigió a Neville una mirada de disculpa—Yo... espero que no estés enojado conmigo por convertirte en el primer oboe, Neville—Espetó, sonrojándose de inmediato y mirando sus zapatos.

Pero Neville, en lugar de lanzarle un insulto como Harry temía, solo sonrió y dijo—Tocas mejor que yo. Además, me siento bastante cómodo estando en el fondo. Significa que no estoy justo debajo de la nariz de Snape—.

—Sin embargo, ¡hay mucho espacio allí debajo! —Bromeó Ron—Vamos, te presentaremos al resto—Dijo, poniendo un brazo amistoso sobre los hombros de Harry. “El resto” los miraba a los tres con curiosidad, como si hubieran estado esperando que ocurriera algún tipo de espectáculo dramático. Algunos de ellos incluso podrían haber estado esperando que Snape destrozara a Harry y lo matara verbalmente; había un hombre de aspecto pomposo con el pelo cuidadosamente peinado, en cuya solapa se había abrochado un broche en forma de violín, que parecía particularmente decepcionado. Aun así, él fue el primero en acercarse a Harry, tomando su mano entre las suyas y agitándola como una batidora de cóctel. Todo el tiempo implicando que Harry debería estar agradecido por el toque. Harry no lo estaba.

—Gilderoy Lockhart… ¡Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de mí! —Lockhart tenía las manos sudorosas y hablaba como si fuera una canción de canto, como si se hubiera presentado de esta manera tan a menudo que algunas personas realmente pensaban en él como el _“Sr. G. L. Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de mí”_. También era evidente que realmente disfrutaba estrechar manos, especialmente la de Harry.

—Un placer—Forzó Harry y retiró la mano. Lockhart parecía estar esperando algo, pero cuando no llegó, se fue.

Ron se aclaró la garganta—Bueno... conoce al resto de la orquesta—Dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano, luego procedió a señalar a algunas personas, nombrándolas a ellas y a sus instrumentos a medida que avanzaba—Ella es Tonks, toca la tuba. Kingsley Shacklebolt, timbal, Dean, tenor, caja y batería, Seamus, platillos y otras cosas que suenan como ¡TING!, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, ambas arpías, disculpen, arpas—Esto definitivamente le valió a Ron dos Miradas Venenosas combinadas—Fleur Delacour, violín—Ron pronunció el nombre que obviamente era francés de una manera que no solo sonaba mal, sino que también hizo que Fleur, una rubia extremadamente bonita, se estremeciera. Harry asintió a todos con una sonrisa—Y Hermione Granger, que toca el violoncello—.

Harry dudaba que pudiera recordar todos esos nombres—Hola, encantado de conocerles. Soy Harry. Harry Potter—.

—¡Hola Harry! —La orquesta coreó y sonrió el uno al otro, un grupo muy unido que eran. Después de la ronda inicial de saludos amistosos y semi-amigables, todos se disiparon, dejando a Harry solo con Neville y Ron. Hermione se unió a ellos, de repente de pie tan cerca de Ron que parecía que habían sido unidos por la cadera.

—Entonces, eres gay entonces—Fue su primera oración, e hizo a Harry balbucear.

—¡Hermione! ¡No puedes atacar a un tipo así! —Neville la amonestó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry—No te preocupes por ella, Harry—.

Harry asintió e intentó recuperar el aliento—¿Cómo... cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó y tosió, tratando de no sonrojarse y fallando.

Ron se encogió de hombros—Bueno, es solo que te mostré la más bonita…—Un codo en su estómago le impidió decir más. Harry vio a Neville apenas logrando reprimir su risa antes de agregar—Él presentó a Fleur y no empezaste a babear. Es algo que se usa como prueba aquí, así nadie se molesta en tratar de hacerte la plática cuando estás claramente bateando para el otro equipo—.

—Y también con fines de diversión, obviamente—Corrigió Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione arrugo la nariz—Es solo un juego infantil que les gusta jugar. Ahora, Harry, ¿qué tal un poco de café? —.

* * *

Al final del día, Harry entró por la puerta principal del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y gritó—¡Sirius! —Sirius era el padrino de Harry y había sido su guardián desde que los padres de Harry fallecieron cuando era un niño pequeño. Harry había estado viviendo en la casa de su Padrino desde que había regresado de la escuela: había recibido capacitación en Francia y en Rusia y había visto más escuelas y salas de práctica que cualquier otra cosa. Londres había sido una aventura para él, o podría haber sido, si hubiera tenido a alguien más que a Sirius con quien salir. Pero dado que apenas conocía a nadie y que ir a bares y cosas por el estilo con su tutor no era exactamente lo que Harry aspiraba a hacer, se alegró mucho cuando Dumbledore, que había sido amigo y figura paterna de sus padres, sugirió que podría conseguirle a Harry una audición para la famosa Orquesta Sinfónica de Hogsmeade.

>> ¡Sirius! —Harry bajó corriendo a la cocina, donde Sirius estaba sentado con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y una taza de café en las manos. Al ver a su ahijado irrumpir en la habitación así, rápidamente colocó la taza sobre la mesa, derramó un poco de café y lo miró.

—¿Bien? —.

—¡Entre! —Harry sonrió a Sirius, un rayo que se hizo aún más ancho cuando Sirius corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—¡Felicidades! —Empujó a Harry con el brazo extendido, sosteniéndolo por los hombros y mirándolo con orgullo en los ojos, antes de soltarlo y caminar hacia la nevera—¡Esto requiere champán! —.

La botella se abrió rápidamente y, después de que habían logrado dejar de obtener la espuma de champán por todas partes, pronto estaban sosteniendo sus tazas de champán, ya que Sirius no había logrado encontrar vasos y estaban sorbiéndola.

—No puedo creer que haya entrado—Dijo Harry, prácticamente saltando. El champán lo mareó un poco, porque rara vez bebía. Oh, había habido fiestas en las escuelas, pero como nunca había logrado formar parte de la multitud, rara vez había sido invitado a ellas—Tenemos dos semanas para ensayar las piezas, dijeron, y luego nos iremos a la gira por Europa—.

* * *

Desafortunadamente para Severus, las habilidades de Potter tampoco disminuyeron notablemente durante el próximo ensayo. Estaba lejos de ser el próximo Antonio Pasculli, pero era mejor que Longbottom, lo que explicaba por qué Dumbledore había nombrado a Potter Primer Oboe sin siquiera preguntarle a Severus. No es que alguna vez admitiera que estaba de acuerdo con una de las decisiones de Dumbledore. No, lejos de eso. Severus continuó protestando tan fuerte como pudo. Pero la gira se acercaba cada vez más y Severus era muy consciente de que no podría encontrar a alguien más para el puesto de Primer Oboe tan rápido. Y Dumbledore y su conservatorio le habían dicho a Severus decididamente, que querían piezas con un fuerte oboe, y eso era algo que Longbottom definitivamente no era. Y eso dejaba a Potter.

Severus se frotó la frente. ¡La idea de dejar que Dumbledore gane y mantener a Potter en la orquesta le dolía casi físicamente! Pero no podía cambiar que Potter estaba con ellos.... Al menos no hasta el primer concierto. No hasta después de que abrieran en París. Entonces habría cumplido los deseos del conservatorio, habría tocado las piezas que quería. Accidentalmente, oh, ¿quién podría haber sabido que esto pasaría? Potter y él se pelearían. Después de eso, Potter tendría que abandonar la orquesta.

Severus se frotó las manos. Era casi demasiado fácil. Simplemente tendría que asustar un poco a Potter. Ponerse a apretar los tornillos: tenía tiempo suficiente para saber dónde tenía que presionar para hacer que Potter volcara. Potter estaría demasiado nervioso para tocar adecuadamente y pelearían y Potter se iría en poco tiempo.

 _“Solo espera, Severus”_ , se dijo. _“Solo espera Todo irá bien”._

* * *

Las cosas no iban bien. Se suponía que su orquesta era una de las mejores de Europa, si no del mundo, pero su actuación de hoy era más que deficiente. ¡Y se suponía que irían de gira pronto!

Severus se pasó las manos por la cara y se obligó a no gritar. Porque a pesar de que lo haría sentir mejor, realmente no quería que la orquesta, que era un grupo malhumorado, comenzara a llorar. Después de todo, todavía tenían varias horas de ensayo frente a ellos y no podían perder más tiempo del que ya tenían.

—Una vez más—Gruñó Severus—Y traten de no destrozar esto de nuevo—Si lo hicieran, Severus _comenzaría_ a gritar. No había nada más para eso.

Severus miró a Potter, con la esperanza de encontrar errores en su música, su postura, cualquier cosa que pudiera señalar. Pero todo lo que Potter mostró fue un irritante nerviosismo. El niño parecía un gatito tímido y asustado, y Severus realmente no era un gatito, pero desafortunadamente Potter no dejó que sus nervios influyeran en su forma de tocar. Severus gimió.

La cabeza de Severus giró hacia ese terrible pelirrojo—Y Sr. Weasley. Todos sabemos que usted y la Srta. Granger seguirán las artimañas de la concupiscencia tan pronto como termine la práctica, pero ¿podría abstenerse de desnudarla con los ojos frente a nosotros? Planeo comer durante la próxima semana, así que no estropees mi apetito—Weasley, fiel a su tipo, se sonrojó como remolacha de la cabeza a los pies, así que, algo apaciguado, Severus rápidamente se volvió y levantó las manos para comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

—Me está mirando de nuevo—Murmuró Harry por el rabillo de la boca, tratando de no ser demasiado obvio.

—¿Quién? ¿Snape? —Preguntó Neville, sin levantar la vista por miedo a que su mirada se cruzara con la de Snape. Era como mirar a los ojos de un basilisco, igual de paralizante y aterrador.

Harry, sin embargo, miró a Snape. Era cierto que el hombre lo había estado mirando con bastante frecuencia, con una mirada que seguía incomodando a Harry. Pero no fue por miedo, como fue con Neville. Fue porque no podía decir lo que decía la mirada. ¿Era odio? ¿Ira? ¿Algo más por completo? No podía entender al hombre.

Pero ese no era su problema actual—No, es Lockhart. Me sigue mirando como si esperara que sucediera algo—.

—¿Como qué? —.

—Oh, no sé. Tal vez que empiece a adularlo como lo hacen Parvati y Lavender—.

Neville parecía que estaba a punto de resoplar, pero luego frunció el ceño—¿No crees que...? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—De hecho, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Lockhart es...—La expresión en el rostro de Neville, como un hipopótamo estreñido en una dieta, y su pánico señalando con sus globos oculares, hizo que Harry se detuviera y saltara apresuradamente.

Al darse la vuelta, Harry se encontró frente a frente con Lockhart y su terrible sonrisa de dientes brillantes, que era tan brillante que había un grave peligro de que podría cegarlo.

—Harry—Ronroneó, luego repitió el nombre como si eso le otorgara poderes mágicos sobre él—Harry, he hecho reservas en _Le Ménure_ para esta noche—.

Harry parpadeó, preguntándose si se había perdido algo. Echando un vistazo a Neville, que tenía una mirada divertida, decidió que no—Bien por ti... Err... quiero decir que es agradable. ¿Tienes una... cita esta noche? —.

Lockhart chasqueó la cabeza y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, mientras usaba la mueca más condescendiente que los humanos jamás habían visto—Tonto. Es para nosotros—Puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry, acercándolo a su costado—Estoy seguro de que habrás notado mi... experiencia y mi influencia aquí en la OSH y pensé que podrías necesitar un poco de... instrucción—En la última palabra, su mano se deslizó del hombro de Harry y corrió por su brazo antes de moverse rápidamente hacia el trasero de Harry.

Harry se retorció fuera del alcance de Lockhart de inmediato—Estoy muy...— _“Disgustado. Cerca de vomitar mis tripas. Cerca de estrangularte con mis propias manos y luego dejar que Sirius entierre tu cuerpo en el jardín”_ —...honrado, pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Verás... yo...—Harry se interrumpió, buscando una buena excusa.

—Él ya tiene algo planeado para la noche—Dijo Neville rápidamente—Conmigo. Y Ron. Y Hermione—.

Lockhart solo arrugó la nariz y miró a Neville—¿Es así? Bueno, Harry, estoy seguro de que puedes cancelar...—.

Esta vez Harry estaba listo—Reservas, ya sabes. Muy difícil de conseguir. Si cancelo ahora, nunca me dejarán entrar de nuevo—.

Los ojos de Lockhart se entrecerraron, pero no cuestionó la declaración de Harry—En ese caso... disfruta de tu noche, joven Harry. Estoy seguro de que encontraré a alguien que esté ansioso por venir conmigo—Se dio la vuelta, sacudió su cabello hacia atrás como la diva que era, y se apresuró a buscar otra víctima desprevenida.

—Gracias, amigo, me salvaste el trasero—Suspiró Harry y dio una palmada en el hombro de Neville.

Neville solo resopló—Eso está más cerca de la verdad de lo que piensas—.

* * *

Severus irrumpió en la oficina de Dumbledore, ¡el hombre había tenido el descaro de _convocarlo_! No divirtiéndose mucho con lo que sucedía abajo con la orquesta. Potter no había estado ahí por mucho tiempo y ya estaba dejando que Lockhart lo molestara. ¡Lockhart! ¡De todas las personas! Ese facsímil mezquino y viscoso de un hombre, cuyo gusto por la ropa era incluso peor que su habilidad para callarse durante las conferencias de prensa, ¡y Potter dejó que lo _tocara_!

Severus agarró la manija de la oficina de Dumbledore y la abrió con un tirón violento, sin molestarse en tocar.

Unos cinco minutos después...

—¿ Tú _qué_? —Severus tronó antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar. ¡No podía creer el nervio de ese hombre!

—Vaya, mi querido Severus…—Dumbledore estaba sentado serenamente detrás del escritorio que le habían dado en el edificio. Había tantas chucherías abarrotando esta sala que uno podría ser perdonado por pensar que Dumbledore no hacía nada más que coleccionarlas en lugar de pasar tiempo organizando su amada orquesta.

—¡No me digas _querido_ a mí! —Severus ni siquiera se detuvo para mirar al hombre—¡No puedes hacer esto! —.

—Me temo que puedo. Además, es solo un pequeño cambio de plan—.

—¿ _Pequeño_? ¿Alguien se ha estado entrometiendo en tu mente? ¡Nos estás enviando a Madrid! —.

—Sí, creo que eso es correcto—.

—Madrid está en España. Y…—.

—Esto también es cierto—Dumbledore dijo con aprobación, como si felicitara a Severus por su dominio de la geografía, y le dio a Severus una sonrisa que lo hizo querer meter toda la lata de pegajosos y estúpidos caramelos de limón de Dumbledore en su boca.

—¡Dumbledore! ¡Ir de París a Madrid y luego a Alemania es una locura! No solo nos costará una gran cantidad de tiempo, sino también dinero—Severus sabía muy bien que, si bien Dumbledore no podía preocuparse por lo que estarían gastando, su segunda al mando, Minerva McGonagall, estaría menos divertida. Desafortunadamente, Dumbledore no parecía estar un poco perturbado—No se puede esperar que bajemos hasta Madrid en autobús. Tardará al menos doce horas, si tenemos suerte—.

—Por supuesto no—.

—¿Y nosotros…. qué? —.

—Dije: por supuesto que no, muchacho. Todos ustedes irán en avión. Y no te preocupes por la querida Minerva, ella ha sido informada y ha aceptado todos los cambios—Dumbledore se levantó. Era la señal de irse.

Severus lanzó una última mirada en dirección a Dumbledore antes de irse, pero su mente estaba trabajando furiosamente. Si Minerva estaba de acuerdo con esta locura, enviando a toda la orquesta en avión desde París a Madrid y luego nuevamente a Colonia, solo podría significar que su orquesta tenía tanta demanda que Madrid les había pagado una suma bastante buena para reorganizar todos los planes Y eso a su vez significaba que mantenían todo en silencio para que nadie (incluido Severus) tuviera ideas sobre exigir más dinero para esta gira. ¡Oh, cómo se sorprenderían cuando Severus terminara!

* * *

—¡Dios, Sirius, estoy tan nervioso! —Gimió Harry el día antes de que se suponía que debía volar a París. Su taxi lo recogería a las seis y media de la mañana, lo que debería darle tiempo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto, registrarse y pasar libre de impuestos antes de alcanzar el límite de tiempo que haría que Snape le arrancara la cabeza del cuello.

Sirius vertió el último trozo de cerveza en el vaso de Harry y se lo acercó al susodicho, quien lo agarró sin siquiera mirarlo y dio un trago saludable—Estarás bien—Le dijo a Harry por quinta vez esta noche, o podría haber sido la decimoquinta. El propio Sirius probablemente tampoco tenía idea, ya que siempre solía ir en piloto automático en este tipo de situación y decía lo que creía que Harry quería escuchar. A veces incluso se las arregló para decir lo correcto—Has practicado mucho para esto, ¡solo piensa en todos los años de entrenamiento! Y no estarías en la orquesta si el director y las otras personas responsables no pensaran que tú también eres bueno—.

Harry arrugó la nariz y se balanceó en su silla—No lo sé. Creo que Snape solo quiere verme fallar—Dijo miserablemente.

* * *

Harry caminó arriba y abajo en los pasillos de la sala de conciertos la noche de su debut con la orquesta. Ya había vomitado dos veces hoy y su estómago todavía no quería calmarse. Había bebido té de manzanilla, incluso había tomado unas gotas de valeriana, tal como Hermione (o la bruja de las hierbas, como la llamaba ahora secretamente en su cabeza) le había dicho que lo hiciera, pero no ayudó. Pudo haber tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que podía escuchar a la audiencia entrando en la _Salle Pleyel_ . O que se le dijo a la orquesta que tomara asiento y se preparara. O que Snape lo estaba mirando con una mirada que posiblemente podría matar.

Harry tragó saliva y esperó que mantuviera el gran nudo en la garganta. Regurgitar frente a casi dos mil personas seguramente no le haría ningún favor con la orquesta, o con Snape.

—¡Rómpete una pierna! —Ron gritó, en voz _sotto_ , desde la derecha de Harry y saludó, Harry sintió que se ponía verde. ¿Buena suerte? ¿Podría realmente romperse una pierna mientras tocaba el oboe? Tenía que pararse después de todo. Tal vez si no respirara lo suficiente podría quedarse sin aliento y perder el conocimiento. Y desmayarse. Y caer. Y romperse una pierna. El concierto sería un desastre y sería su culpa. Snape lo echaría de la orquesta más rápido de lo que la ambulancia estaría allí para llevárselo. Harry se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo que su garganta se contraía.

—Es solo una forma de hablar. Cálmate—La voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El hombre le palmeó el hombro cuando pasó junto a Harry para tomar su lugar en el timbal—Ya verás, estará bien—.

Muy ligeramente tranquilizado por las palabras de Kingsley, Harry asintió y respiró de nuevo. Se puso en posición y las cortinas se separaron, mostrándoles al público y sus aplausos.

* * *

Harry guardó su oboe y, tomando el estuche, siguió al resto de la orquesta. Sus piernas todavía estaban un poco temblorosas, pero al menos no estaban rotas. No se había quedado sin aliento y no se había desmayado. Y había tocado razonablemente bien. No fabuloso, no merecía una ovación de pie, pero fue lo suficientemente bueno como para que Snape no le gritara cuando el hombre salió corriendo.

Los autobuses que la compañía había contratado los esperaban afuera, listos para llevarlos a su restaurante para celebrar el primer concierto exitoso de la gira.

El menú era enorme, la parte más importante era la carta de vinos, y había tanto para escoger que Harry no sabía qué elegir. Notó las miradas que Snape le estaba dando a él y al resto de la orquesta, como si se sintiera superior a todos ellos. Pero antes de que pudiera perder más tiempo pensando en esto, el camarero se acercó a su mesa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para descifrar el menú, Potter? —Snape se burló de él.

Harry rápidamente agachó la cabeza y la sacudió, antes de mirar al camarero y decir—Je prendrai Le Canard à l'orange, s'il vous plaît. Et, pourriez vous me dire quel vin serait le plus convenable en accompagnement? J'aimerai du vin rouge mais je ne saurais pas dire lequel conviendrait le mieux avec le canard—.

Harry sabía que podría ser una mala idea beber vino, incluso si lo bebía mientras comía una gran comida, pero todos aquí estaban bebiendo vino y no podía evitar la sensación de que se lo merecía. ¡Acababa de tocar frente a una audiencia parisina con una de las orquestas más famosas de Europa, después de todo!

El vino llegó antes de la comida y Lockhart se levantó para brindar. Por lo general, Harry hubiera esperado que el director hiciera los honores, pero aparentemente esas reglas no se aplicaban aquí. Nadie miró a Snape de todos modos, nadie esperaba discursos que no implicaran ningún desprecio.

—Mis queridos amigos—Comenzó Lockhart, haciendo que Harry ya quisiera vomitar. Esto prometió ser un discurso terriblemente largo, una vez más. Probablemente sobre lo maravilloso y grandioso que era, solo para ser aplaudido por los violines y arpas sin cerebro—Ahora que hemos tocado con éxito nuestro primer concierto aquí en el maravilloso París, y en este punto podría mencionar lo queridos que son los parisinos para mí. Hace varios años toqué un poco en solitario aquí y estuve enormemente…—.

Harry puso a Lockhart en modo mudo y se concentró en cómo se veía su vino en el brillo de las velas. El camarero le había aconsejado que bebiera rojo con el pato, pero había olvidado a qué se suponía que debía saber el rojo y cómo se llamaba exactamente. Supuso que al final no importaba mucho.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Ron comenzó a aplaudir de repente, haciendo que el resto de la orquesta aplaudiera. Por las caras alrededor de la mesa, la mayoría de la orquesta parecía aliviada, Lockhart parecía lívido, Harry dedujo que Lockhart no había terminado, pero no le importaba un culo de rata. En cambio, rápidamente tomó su vaso en la mano y lo levantó junto con todos los demás. Llamadas de _“¡Salud!”_ y la versión francesa _“Santé!”_ fueron coreados y vasos chocaron uno contra el otro.

El vino era afrutado, pero no pesado en su sabor. Harry notó que tenía mucho alcohol, pero eso no le impidió beber.

—¿Bueno? —Preguntó Ron con una amplia sonrisa que Harry respondió.

—¡Bueno! —.

Severus miró a Potter pensativamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino tinto seco (francés y muy caro, por supuesto, después de todo, Dumbledore pagaría la cuenta esta noche). Para que el niño pudiera hablar francés. Y aunque esto no fue una hazaña tan notable, Severus no pudo evitar estar un poco... menos imperturbable. Potter aparentemente no era tan inexperto y aburrido unidimensionalmente como había pensado. No significaba que se había equivocado al juzgar al chico. Simplemente significaba que no había asimilado todos los aspectos. Se sabía que sucedía. De vez en cuando.

Severus miró a Potter por el rabillo del ojo cuando sacó un pequeño trozo de pan de la canasta y comenzó a untarlo. Potter no estaba hablando, notó, solo escuchaba y de vez en cuando se unía a la risa en la mesa, aunque su reacción siempre llegaba un poco después de la reacción de los demás. Como si tuviera que averiguar si se le permitía unirse a ellos.

 _“Peculiar”_ , pensó Severus y mordió el pan. Era baguette, el francés apropiado con el sabor correcto, no las cosas con las que generalmente se imitaba en Gran Bretaña. Potter parecía estar un poco atrasado en las habilidades sociales, a pesar de que aparentemente había logrado ponerse en contacto con Weasley, Longbottom (¡deberían estar destrozándose, como rivales, no haciéndose amigos!), Y Granger. No es que Severus fuera el Príncipe de las habilidades sociales, pero al menos conocía bien el concepto.

Muy peculiar de hecho.

Harry estaba riendo a carcajadas por una cosa u otra cuando Snape se levantó.

—¿A dónde va? —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Snape lo miró (¿pero no siempre lo hacía?) Y levantó una ceja. Esas eran cejas peligrosas, decidió Harry. Podría o no haber dicho eso en voz alta, aunque la expresión de Snape no cambió.

—No es que sea asunto tuyo, Potter, pero estoy a punto de pagar mi comida y luego iré al hotel. ¿Tengo tu aprobación? —.

En algún lugar de su cerebro, una vocecita agitó sus brazos invisibles y le gritó a Harry que se trataba de una pregunta retórica. Harry respondió sin embargo—No, creo que deberías quedarte—Aquellos que habían escuchado jadearon o se rieron, dependiendo de si habían notado el estado de embriaguez de Harry o no. Snape solo frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio? Bueno, lamento decepcionarte, pero no me importa tu opinión. En absoluto—.

Harry quería decir algo, pero los dedos de Neville se clavaron en su brazo, haciéndolo mirar hacia abajo. Cuando los dedos se apartaron, Snape se había ido y Harry había olvidado lo que había querido decir.

* * *

Era la tarde del tercer concierto y la orquesta se estaba preparando para otra ronda de entretenimiento para las masas. No importa cuán divertido fue, cuánto reconocimiento obtuvieron y cuánto dinero ganaron tocando tan lejos de casa, siempre se quejaban. Al menos hasta que Snape les gritara.

Harry, sin embargo, tenía problemas ligeramente diferentes. Saltó de un pie al otro y se retorció las manos.

—¿Qué estás esperando, amigo? ¡Ve al baño! —Ron, quien acaba de llegar, con el trombón en la mano, dijo con una mirada divertida.

—No es eso. No necesito orinar. Solo...—Harry se detuvo y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No pudo decirlo. Fue ridículo. No debería dejarse intimidar por...

—¿Qué? —.

Harry suspiro—Snape acaba de decirme algo. Se inclinó, muy cerca, y me susurró al oído _“No te atrevas a arruinar esto, Potter. Tiene que ser perfecto”_ —.

Ron agitó esto con un movimiento indiferente de su mano—No le hagas caso. Ese hombre está loco—.

—¡Pero él quiere que me vaya! —.

—Él quiere que todos se vayan. Solo sal y toca como antes—Cuando Harry no parecía mucho más tranquilo, Ron lo rodeó con el brazo y agregó—Mira, amigo, todos aquí están nerviosos. Incluso personas como Kingsley. Por supuesto que no puedes verlo, pero lo están. Snape asusta al infierno fuera de nosotros. Pero sabemos que si damos lo mejor de nosotros, todo estará bien. Y tú eres bueno, Harry, ¡así que también estarás bien! —.

Harry asintió e intentó sonreír a Ron. Parecía haber funcionado, porque Ron se fue a buscar su lugar en la parte de atrás de la orquesta. Harry, sin embargo, todavía estaba increíblemente nervioso. Porque no solo fue lo que dijo Snape lo que hizo que sus piernas se sintieran como pudín, sino también la forma en que el aliento caliente de Snape se había sentido contra su piel.

* * *

Tocaron dos veces más en París y cada concierto fue un éxito, antes de subir al avión para ir a Madrid. La mayor parte de la orquesta había salido la noche anterior y, aunque todos habían tenido la oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde, estaban razonablemente con resaca, lo cual era solo una de las razones por las que Severus _no estaba de buen humor._

La otra era que su plan había fallado. Si. _Fallado_. Decir que no le divirtió era más que un eufemismo. ¡Su plan había sido perfecto!

* * *

—¿¡TU QUE!? —El bramido de Snape hizo que Harry se estremeciera cuando entró en el vestíbulo del hotel. Su equipaje había estado en el departamento de objetos perdidos del aeropuerto por alguna razón y había perdido al grupo en la búsqueda para recuperarlo. Antes de entrar en el hotel, se alegró de haber logrado llegar allí, pero ahora deseaba seguir buscando su baúl. Un sentimiento que se intensificó cuando Snape se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada—¡Potter! —.

Harry hizo una mueca de nuevo y se apresuró, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho ahora. Una parte de él ansiaba decirle lo que pensaba a Snape, quería decirle que se callara y dejara de gritarle, pero realmente, realmente le gustaba este trabajo. Y realmente quería mantenerlo. Probablemente, una fila fue todo lo que Snape necesitaba para echarlo, así que Harry solo contuvo la lengua—¿Sí? —.

—Potter, este _caballero_ …—Snape prácticamente escupió la palabra mientras miraba al conserje—Me acaba de informar que debemos compartir una habitación—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, pero extrañamente su visión se entrecerró. Así debe ser como se siente un ciervo atrapado en los faros. Sabía que debía moverse y hacer algo, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no se movían y solo observó cómo el auto se acercaba cada vez más y esperaba el choque. La única reacción que pudo lograr fue tragar pesadamente.

>> Algún _imbécil_ ha permitido una doble reserva. Un hotel como este, un hotel que espera una orquesta, y ahora están faltos de habitaciones. Y como todos los demás ya han ocupado sus habitaciones, han decidido que sería una buena idea ponernos a ti y a mí en una habitación—La voz de Snape había crecido en volumen hasta que todos en el vestíbulo podían escucharlo. El conserje parecía realmente aterrado, algo que Harry descubrió que se merecía.

—Lo siento, señor, no lo hemos reunido en este momento. Tenemos una reserva para que usted y el señor Potter compartan una habitación. Lamento muchísimo este malentendido: alguien debe haber cometido un error al ingresar al reserva—El hombre respiró rápidamente, pero logró continuar su discurso antes de que Snape pudiera presentar otra queja—Y lo siento terriblemente igual, pero no puedo hacer ningún cambio en el arreglo esta noche. Es demasiado tarde para trasladar a las personas a otras habitaciones y la mayoría de su grupo ya se ha ido a dormir—.

 _“O a un bar, más bien”_ , lo corrigió Harry en su cabeza, pero trató de no dejar que sus pensamientos se mostraran. Sin embargo, Snape parecía seguir las mismas líneas, porque solo resopló.

* * *

Al final, Snape solo agarró la llave y marchó hacia el elevador, que tomaron en silencio, los ojos de Harry pegados al suelo. Se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer este castigo, esta broma cósmica, y si aún estaría vivo a la mañana siguiente. Su corazón amenazaba con latir a través de su caja torácica.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Un poco más abajo en el pasillo estaba la zona desierta de fumadores donde había unos sofás alrededor de una mesa baja salpicada de ceniceros llenos de cigarrillos.

—Podría dormir aquí, señor. No hay problema. Estoy seguro de que el hotel tendrá una habitación para mí mañana o puedo dormir en la habitación de otra persona. No tengo que molestarlo ni nada—.

Snape le dio a los sofás una mirada desdeñosa—No seas ridículo, Potter. Te necesito en plena forma para el concierto y no dejaré que tu salud, y con eso mi concierto, se arruine por un pasillo con corrientes de aire y sofás malolientes. Dormirás en mi habitación—.

Y eso fue todo. Harry no era tan tonto como para tratar de discutir con Snape y solo lo siguió en silencio. Probablemente la habitación en sí no era a lo que Snape estaba acostumbrado, y mucho más de lo que Harry solía tener. No era exactamente espacioso, pero había un televisor de plasma, las sábanas parecían elegantes y el baño prometía una función de hidromasaje en la bañera. Lamentablemente, solo había una cama doble, king size.

Harry tragó de nuevo.

>> No te quedes ahí y te veas como un gatito asustado, Potter. Apenas saltaré sobre ti y seguiré mi malvado camino contigo. Ahora prepárate para la cama, quiero dormir—Y con eso Snape se dio la vuelta y entró en el baño.

* * *

Al final, Severus no había dormido de inmediato, sino que había disfrutado leyendo otro capítulo del libro que había comprado en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, mientras Potter se retorcía tratando de conciliar el sueño. Había sido bastante divertido ver al chico tan incómodo y eso había disminuido la incomodidad de Severus inmensamente. Además: Potter dormía en bóxers y una camiseta y los bóxers no hicieron mucho para ocultar la forma del delicioso trasero de Potter.

Ver eso justo antes de quedarse dormido le había dado a Severus sueños agradables por una vez y, sin embargo, había logrado no despertarse con una erección. Sin embargo, los restos de los sueños aún persistentes habían hecho de la ducha matutina de Severus una experiencia muy agradable.

Se habían separado para el desayuno, después de salir de su habitación. Severus prefirió simplemente tomar dos tazas de café por la mañana y luego tomar una tostada o un sándwich, mientras que Potter parecía disfrutar de rellenarse. Al menos eso era lo que parecía cuando Potter irrumpió en el buffet. Severus rara vez había visto un plato que llevara tanta comida. Solo Weasley parecía ser capaz de superar eso con su dieta de dos platos de salchichas, huevos y grasa.

La práctica fue razonablemente buena. Lockhart trató una vez más de hacer que Severus lo reconociera como un músico solitario imprescindible, pero Severus logró ignorar eso con solo un mínimo de gritos. Estaban listos para el concierto de esa noche.

* * *

Mientras los fuertes sonidos del _Poco Allegretto_ de Brahm se apagaban lentamente para dejar espacio a los aplausos que llenaban el pasillo, Harry respiró hondo. Acababan de comenzar a tocar y pronto comenzarían el _Sibelius_ , una pieza que era hermosa y difícil. Snape lo miró con una advertencia en los ojos, como lo hacía siempre, pero por alguna razón no conllevaba la amenaza habitual. Había algo más, algo que Harry no podía descifrar.

¿Por qué Snape tenía que ser tan complicado? Sería mucho más fácil si supiera lo que el hombre quería. Al principio había sido tan hostil. Y ahora... ahora Harry ya no sabía lo que era. Había sobrevivido a la noche y se había despertado y no había escuchado ningún comentario sobre sus hábitos de sueño, sin ningún tipo de insultos. En realidad, Snape había estado casi relajado e incluso parecía estar de buen humor la mañana después de su primera noche juntos.

A decir verdad, Harry no había podido evitar echar un vistazo a Snape cuando el hombre se había vestido después de su ducha. No es que Snape hubiera dejado el baño desnudo: ya se había puesto la ropa interior y se veía bastante mejor de lo que Harry había esperado. Ese rastro de vello que bajaba... Harry negó con la cabeza. No, no. Se negó a pensar en eso. Especialmente aquí, frente a todas estas personas.

Pero Harry _había_ salido de la habitación poco después de encontrarse mirando el trasero de Snape. Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, pero luego Snape lo miró y se encontró nervioso, recordando de repente que se había despertado en medio de la noche y solo la respiración tranquila de Snape lo hizo volver a dormir.

Harry había esperado que ese tiempo lo ayudara a entender a Snape, pero ahora lo conocía por varias semanas y no había respondido ninguna pregunta. En cambio, solo había habido nuevas. ¿Por qué el corazón de Harry tuvo que latir más rápido con cada segundo de atención que recibía?

Los primeros sonidos de la segunda sinfonía de Sibelius lo hicieron regresar al presente nuevamente.

* * *

La concentración en el rostro de Potter ya había sido notada por Severus un par de veces, pero hoy parecía más intensa de lo habitual. Era notable cómo Potter parecía cambiar cada vez que levantaba su oboe a sus labios. Sin el instrumento, parecía tímido, introvertido y, a veces, tan inseguro que Severus no quería hacer nada más que agarrar al chico y sacudirlo. Pero cuando Potter levantó el oboe, su rostro de repente parecía abierto, apasionado. Potter solo se había visto tan abierto cuando había estado dormido. Severus quería ver más de eso. Se dijo a sí mismo que esto estaba reservado exclusivamente para el escenario, pero incluso él mismo no lo creía. Esa noche con el chico en su cama, al parecer, había permitido que su subconsciente estuviera libre, y sus sueños desde entonces habían sido de lo más... interesantes.

¿Era algo del pasado de Potter? ¿Algo que lo perseguía? Por supuesto, Severus había escuchado fragmentos sobre Potter. Su orquesta estaba llena de chismes locos e incluso la gerencia (y sí, pensó en Dumbledore en este punto) no era mejor. Severus, naturalmente, solo lo escuchó porque necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando en su orquesta. No era como si ninguno de ellos le hubiera dado información sobre ellos voluntariamente.

Los padres de Potter habían fallecido, se rumoreaba que había sido un accidente automovilístico. Había crecido con una tía y un tío hasta que el padrino lo había acogido. Severus no sabía ninguna razón por la cual los arreglos de vivienda de Potter podrían haber cambiado. El compañero del padrino, o eso decía, una vez llevó a Potter a un concierto sinfónico, posiblemente uno donde habían conocido a Dumbledore, el viejo amigo de la familia. Potter había mostrado interés en el oboe y había sido animado a tocarlo. Su maestro entonces notó su talento y Potter, a pesar de haber sido un principiante tardío en comparación con otros músicos, fue enviado a varias escuelas de música en toda Europa.

Severus descubrió que era un currículum vitae interesante. Uno con muchos agujeros que debían llenarse con información. Un día haría que Potter hablara y le contara todo.

También demostró que Potter tenía talento. Por supuesto, uno podía escuchar que era bueno, pero el hecho de que había comenzado tarde para que un músico aprendiera su instrumento y aun así, lograra dominarlo, era la única evidencia que uno necesitaba para saber qué Potter tenía más de lo que uno veía. Si solo Potter tuviera el mentor adecuado...

* * *

—Potter, esperarás. Deseo hablar contigo—le dijo Snape tan pronto como el telón se cerró definitivamente por última vez. Harry lanzó una mirada de pánico hacia Ron y Neville, pero solo hicieron una mueca e intentaron escapar lo más rápido posible, para que Snape no tuviera ideas sobre hablar con ellos.

Así que esto fue todo. Este era el momento en que Snape le diría que empacara sus cosas y se perdiera. Probablemente viviría con Sirius por un tiempo, luego vería si podía conseguir un trabajo en alguna parte. Quizás en el norte, en una de las ciudades más pequeñas. Había algunos donde las orquestas también eran bastante agradables. Y la vida sería más tranquila. No tantos trabajos, no habría giras. Harry bajó la cabeza.

—¿Sí señor? —Se preguntó qué parte exactamente había estropeado. No se había dado cuenta de haber cometido ningún error, pero generalmente se perdía en su música, así que eso no fue una sorpresa. A menudo había sido criticado por sus maestros por eso.

—Me di cuenta de cómo tocaste hoy y…—.

—¿Qué hice mal? —Harry preguntó, luego solo sacudió la cabeza—No importa, ¿verdad? Solo empacaré mis cosas. Creo que habrá un avión que parte hoy. Estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir ese—Se dio la vuelta con un suspiro que fue triste y decepcionado. Esperaba desprecio o acuerdo para seguirlo, no la mano que lo agarraba del hombro y giraba.

—No aprecio que me interrumpan, Potter. Tampoco me gusta cuando la gente presume saber lo que voy a decir. Especialmente cuando están equivocados—.

—¿Equivocado, señor? —Harry no pudo reprimir la esperanza que repentinamente florecía en su pecho. Miró a Snape, que tenía el ceño fruncido pero no una ira real y peligrosa, y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Equivocado de hecho. Como dije: me di cuenta de cómo tocaste hoy y, aunque estaba satisfecho con tu rendimiento, sigo pensando que hay margen de mejora—.

Harry miró a Snape, inseguro de lo que el hombre quería decir. ¿Que no era lo suficientemente bueno? Pero había dicho que estaba satisfecho con la actuación de Harry. No podría ser eso, ¿o sí? —¿Señor? —.

Snape se frotó la frente—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Lo que estoy diciendo, Potter, es que deseo darte algunas tutorías. Creo que tienes un gran potencial y estoy planeando que lo uses—.

Un parpadeo. Dos parpadeos. Harry tragó saliva. Quería preguntar por qué Snape estaba ofreciendo esto, pero tenía miedo de arriesgar su suerte. Snape le ofrecía tutoría... uno de los directores contemporáneos más importantes... ¿cómo podría decir que no? —¡Eso... eso sería fantástico! —Y aterrador—¡Gracias Señor! —.

—Muy bien entonces—Snape arrugó la nariz—Comenzaremos mañana, después de la práctica regular. Te quedarás atrás—Y con eso Snape se fue, dejando a Harry solo en el escenario, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro.

* * *

La reacción de sus amigos a las noticias de Harry era predecible.

Mientras Neville solo chillaba y parecía que se arrojaría desde el siguiente acantilado si estuviera en el lugar de Harry, Ron gritó—¿ Él _qué_? —.

Harry abrió la boca para explicar nuevamente, y para decirles que realmente apreciaba lo que Snape estaba haciendo allí por él, que significaba mucho y no mucha gente podía enorgullecerse de que alguien tan famoso como Snape le enseñara, pero Ron fue más rápido que él—Lo estaría observando si fuera tú—.

—¿Eh? —.

—Bueno, Harry—Neville se aclaró la garganta—Snape nunca nos ofreció algo así a ninguno de nosotros—Su murmurado _“Gracias a Dios”_ no pasó desapercibido.

—Realmente le debes gustar si hace eso por ti—Dijo sabiamente Hermione, que hasta ahora solo se había sentado allí en silencio.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Gustarle a Snape? Haría frío en el infierno antes de que algo así sucediera. Snape quería que su orquesta mejorara. Buscar avance o algo. Y si le enseñaba a Harry a tocar aún mejor, lo entendería. Su reputación internacional sería aún mejor.

—Lo observaría con cuidado si fuera tu—Agregó Ron—Probablemente quiera meterse en tus pantalones—.

—¡No seas tonto, Ron! —Harry protestó. Snape seguramente no lo quería. Y no, su corazón definitivamente no latía más rápido ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

Tres días después llegaron a Colonia, Alemania, en medio de la alegría navideña. Incluso el aeropuerto ya estaba decorado y a todo volumen desde un lugar de alquiler de automóviles, las canciones de Navidad llenaron el pasillo. La orquesta, cansada como estaba, a pesar de que el vuelo en sí apenas había tomado más de dos horas, se arrastró hasta los autobuses para ser transportados al Hyatt que estaba situado en la orilla oriental del río que separaba la ciudad.

La cabeza de Harry descansaba contra la ventana fría y su aliento empañaba el cristal. Ociosamente, dibujó formas extrañas mientras contemplaba la noche. Había leído que se podía ver la gran catedral de la ciudad, el Domo, desde todas partes cuando te acercabas a la ciudad y de hecho él podía. Incluso desde muy lejos aún podía ver que la catedral era un edificio enorme y las luces que la iluminaban eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser vistas desde una gran distancia. Se preguntó si tendría tiempo para ver la ciudad, a diferencia de Madrid, donde había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo practicando. Tal vez podría lograr que Snape fuera a visitar al menos la catedral con él. Aunque no había mucha esperanza.

Hubo un crujido y luego un pitido agudo que anunció que alguien había cogido el micrófono. La gente comenzó, algunos con un gruñido de sorpresa, otros solo con miradas confusas en sus rostros. Lo que se dijera en este autobús también se transmitiría al otro: a Snape le gustaba darles malas noticias él mismo.

—Despierten—Fue su saludo, que fue grosero no era sorpresa para nadie, antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar—Hay un cambio de planes. Me acaban de decir que para el concierto aquí en Colonia estaremos acompañados por Draco Malfoy—Hubo aplausos y algunos gemidos que le dijeron a Harry que la orquesta debía haber trabajado junto con ese Draco Malfoy antes. Él mismo había oído hablar de Malfoy, por supuesto. Fue uno de los pianistas solistas más conocidos de Europa y aunque Harry nunca lo había visto en vivo, sabía por grabaciones que Malfoy era un excelente músico.

Eso, desafortunadamente, no cambió nada sobre el hecho de que Malfoy era un pianista solista, una combinación mortal cuando se trataba de una orquesta. No solo los solistas robaban la atención que todos en las orquestas (especialmente personas como Lockhart) ansiaban, sino que los pianistas solistas también ocultaban la mitad de la orquesta.

>> No escucharé ninguna queja sobre esto. ¿Quedo claro? —Gruñó Snape. Harry no podía decir si Snape estaba contento o disgustado con este nuevo arreglo, pero ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a preguntar—Como pueden imaginar, esto también significa un cambio en las piezas que tocaremos. Dejaremos de lado a Schubert y tomaremos el concierto para piano número dos de Liszt en su lugar. Obtendrán las partituras por la mañana y espero que todos puedan tocarlas durante nuestra primera práctica—El micrófono volvió a sonar y Snape se había ido.

Harry se recostó en su asiento.

* * *

La noche fue corta, pero al menos tenían suficiente café esperándolos antes de la práctica. Harry se aferró a su taza como si fuera un salvavidas y, gracias a sus ojos pesados, casi se perdió la entrada de su artista solista. Siempre había esperado que los artistas solistas fueran todos florecientes y brillantes, y Draco Malfoy ciertamente era ambos. Y él era más: alerta, brillante y terriblemente bonito.

—¡Hola, encantados de conocerlos a todos! —Llamó y recibió murmullos cansados de la orquesta. Como respuesta, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el café. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Harry.

—Vaya, hola—Dijo Malfoy y lo estudió. Harry se retorció incómodo y se sintió como un gusano en un plato estéril, a punto de ser abierto—Draco Malfoy—.

Harry tomó la mano que Malfoy le ofreció y la estrechó—Harry Potter—Dios, no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para mantener una conversación, y mucho menos con alguien que sostuvo su mano por un poco demasiado.

—¿Y qué instrumento tocas, Harry? —.

—Soy el primer oboe—Harry tomó un trago profundo de su café e intentó abrir más los ojos.

—Primero, ¿eh? No está mal—Malfoy le dio una sonrisa, una que parecía genuina, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, pienso eso también—.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la orquesta entonces? No te había visto antes en el conjunto de Snape—.

—¿Has trabajado con él antes? —Pregunto Harry. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza—Acabo de empezar. Me uní justo antes de la gira—.

—¿En serio? —Malfoy frunció los labios y parecía que estaba a punto de agregar algo, pero en ese momento Snape irrumpió, su mirada cayó sobre Harry y Malfoy e inmediatamente se volvió una mirada fulminante—Uh, mejor ve y siéntate. Parece estar de mal humor hoy—.

* * *

Al parecer, Malfoy tenía razón, porque Snape fue un bastardo toda la mañana. Eso ni siquiera cambió cuando comenzaron sus clases privadas, Snape ladró órdenes a Harry, nunca parecía estar satisfecho con lo que Harry hizo. Al final, se necesitó toda la paciencia y la fuerza de voluntad de Harry para preguntarle a Snape sobre el almuerzo.

—Señor, me preguntaba...—Harry se detuvo y dudó. ¿Cómo debería decir esto sin que Snape le arrancara la cabeza por su descaro?

—¡Escúpelo, Potter, no tengo todo el día! —.

—Bueno, me preguntaba... ya que es la hora del almuerzo y todo... ¿podríamos ir al centro de la ciudad y comer algo? Me gustaría ver la catedral y el casco antiguo—Cuidadosamente, sin mirar a Snape, puso su oboe en su estuche.

—No me importa lo que hagas, Potter. No soy tu acompañante—Espetó Snape y agarró las partituras que había traído con fuerza.

—No, quise decir que podíamos ir juntos. Nosotros como tú y yo—Harry sintió que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza. Era solo un almuerzo normal entre el director y el músico. Nada especial. Nada en absoluto.

Como Snape no respondió y la pausa se hizo más y más larga, Harry suspiró. ¿A quién engañaba? Por supuesto que no era un almuerzo normal. ¡Nunca podría ser normal con Snape! Harry todavía no sabía qué pensar de todos los sentimientos que se agitaban en su pecho, pero lo que sí sabía era que ninguna de las cosas que conectaba con Snape, que sentía que podría querer hacer con Snape, eran apropiadas en absoluto.

—Oh—Dijo finalmente Snape, su voz ya no era tan aguda. Casi agradable, de hecho. Harry levantó la vista—Bueno. En ese caso... sí. ¿Por qué no? —.

Harry le sonrió—¡Genial! ¡Solo tomaré mi abrigo y luego podremos irnos! —.

* * *

No había nada inusual en esto, Severus se dijo a sí mismo mientras Potter y él caminaban lentamente por el centro de la ciudad de Colonia. El casco antiguo y la catedral estaban prácticamente al lado de la _Filarmónica_ donde practicaban y actuarían, por lo que no fue difícil llegar allí.

Potter, aunque debía estar hambriento (el chico siempre lo estaba, era como si siempre temiera morir de hambre), quería ver la Catedral primero y Severus reconoció, temiendo que nunca tendría un almuerzo tranquilo si no lo consentía.

La catedral, aunque llena de turistas, era tranquila y fresca. Los hombres de la iglesia, vestidos de rojo y negro, deambulaban, algunos usaban cajas para donaciones alrededor de sus cuellos, otros solo miraban a las multitudes.

Asombrados, tanto él como Potter se detuvieron, observando cómo caía la luz a través de las coloridas ventanas que contrastaban con los pilares y el piso de color gris oscuro. El techo de la catedral era increíblemente alto, tal como lo había prometido la vista exterior del domo. Severus había leído un poco sobre la catedral de antemano (le gustaba saber al menos algunos datos sobre las ciudades que visitó) y le dijo a Potter que les había llevado varios cientos de años construirla. Al parecer, la gente había comenzado en el siglo XIII y no habían podido terminarla hasta el siglo XIX.

Potter señaló algo en la catedral y avanzó, pero Snape aún no había terminado de mirar a su alrededor y contemplar la primera vista, por lo que no se movió. De repente, una mano agarró la suya y la jaló, la de Potter, por supuesto, cálida y fuerte, pero un poco más pequeña que la suya, y como un niño, Severus se dejó llevar.

Potter lo condujo más abajo en las filas hasta que apareció una ventana completamente diferente. Este no mostraba ninguna imagen de santos o de Jesús, sino cuadrados. Miles de cuadrados coloridos.

—¿Es ist wunderbar, nicht wahr? —Alguien dijo a su lado y, volviéndose, Severus se encontró frente a uno de los hombres rojos y negros. Ligeramente sorprendido, Severus necesitó un par de segundos para desenterrar su alemán un poco oxidado. Se aclaró la garganta—Ja, sehr—.

—Es wurde von Gerhard Richter gefertigt und dieses Jahr endlich eingesetzt. Nicht alle befürworten das Fenster, aber ich persönlich finde es wunderschön—Le dijo el hombre a Severus y le sonrió.

—Es ist mit Sicherheit anders als die anderen. Und es strahlt—Agregó Severus. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se despidió silenciosamente.

—¿Que dijo el? —Potter preguntó y tiró de la mano de Severus para llamar su atención. Solo ahora se dio cuenta de que él y Potter se _habían tomado de la mano_ todo el tiempo, y el hombre de la iglesia, que seguramente debió haberlo visto, ni siquiera les había pegado una pestaña. Rápidamente Severus extrajo su mano de Potter, ignorando el repentino frío alrededor de la carne.

—Solo que le gustaba la ventana y que un artista llamado Richter la creó—Respondió Severus y, frotándose la mano, se giró para mirar el altar en el lado norte de la catedral.

* * *

Encontraron un pequeño restaurante en el casco antiguo que se llamaba _“Der Walfisch”_ , que Snape tradujo como _“La Ballena”_. Desde el interior, parecía un típico restaurante-pub alemán: montones de madera y grandes mesas que generalmente tenía que compartir con otras personas. Muchos lugareños estaban comiendo aquí, una buena señal, le informó Snape.

Harry pidió un _Spätzlepfanne_ y Snape _Gefülltes Schweineschnitzel_ y, al ver los vasos delgados en los que servían la cerveza aquí, pidieron dos cervezas (aquí el camarero las corrigió y dijo que no era cerveza, sino _Kölsch_ ).

Levantando los vasos todavía ligeramente húmedos (una de las señales de que la cerveza estaba realmente fresca), los tintinearon juntos, Harry murmuró un eco del cortante _Prost_ de Snape y bebió.

—Entonces...—Comenzó Harry, de repente sin saber qué decir. Revisó las posibilidades disponibles: _“¿Este restaurante es realmente agradable ? ¿Qué pedí exactamente de nuevo ? ¿La ciudad es bastante interesante? ¿Buen clima?”_

—¿Te gusta tocar con mi orquesta, Potter? —Preguntó Snape.

Harry jugueteó con las esterillas de cartón de cerveza en las que estaba impreso un anuncio de la marca de cerveza que servían en el _Walfisch_ ( _“Sünner Kölsch - Kölsch von seiner schönsten Seite!”_ ), tratando de pensar qué decir. Al final decidió ir por la breve y simple verdad—Me gusta—Harry sonrió tímidamente—Me gustan las piezas que elegiste y la orquesta es genial—Tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza, que ya estaba medio vacía, e ignoró el color que se deslizó por sus mejillas—Y eres un gran director—.

A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Snape, debe haber sido algo que Snape había querido escuchar, quisiera admitirlo o no. Snape bajó la cabeza ligeramente, negando a Harry una vista completa de su rostro—Gracias—Dijo finalmente, con la voz baja, y miró a Harry con una mirada que lo dejó un poco nervioso.

Después del almuerzo, caminaron a lo largo del río, mirando todos los pequeños barcos que esperaban que los turistas subieran, ofreciendo cruceros. El paseo marítimo estaba animado, la gente caminaba bajo el sol invernal, riendo y charlando. De alguna manera, el brazo de Potter había encontrado su camino hacia el de Severus, presumiblemente agarrándolo; su andar no era del todo estable, aunque en realidad no estaba borracho. Severus podía sentir los efectos del alcohol él mismo, aunque solo fuera un poco, después de todo, no era un peso ligero como Potter, e hizo una nota mental para no subestimar nunca más la cerveza alemana, sin importar cuán pequeños fueran los vasos.

No hablaron mucho aparte de decidir caminar de regreso a su hotel, Potter murmuró que el aire fresco lo haría bien y Severus estuvo de acuerdo. Tenían un concierto para tocar pronto y él quería que cada uno de sus músicos estuviera en perfecta forma.

* * *

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —Ron quería saber cuándo Harry finalmente se unió a él en su habitación. Su voz tenía un tono astuto y Harry, suspirando, silenciosamente maldijo que Ron no estaba en la habitación de Hermione por una vez. Por lo general, Ron y Hermione usaban excusas extremadamente inteligentes y astutas como tener que revisar los partituras juntos o Hermione necesitaba ayuda con la televisión, o de lo contrario Ron solo esperaba hasta que pensó que Harry estaba dormido para escabullirse. Podrían considerarse afortunados de que Hermione siempre compartiera una habitación con Lavender, y que Lavender nunca durmiera en su habitación.

—Estaba haciendo turismo—Harry arrojó su chaqueta sobre la cama, luego reconsideró y se dejó caer sobre ella también. Se puso las manos en la cara para ver si todavía estaba ardiendo. En realidad, no había pensado en retirar su brazo del de Snape hasta que casi habían estado en el hotel. ¿Qué debe haber estado pensando Snape? ¿Se había aferrado a él como una lapa enamorada? ¿Había estado demasiado... ansioso? Oh, Dios, podía sentir su rostro calentarse aún más.

—¿Solo? —Ron sacó la segunda sílaba como si fuera un caramelo. Al menos parecía estar disfrutando, el cabrón.

Harry gimió. ¿Qué sentido tenía mentir sobre lo que había hecho y con quién? Estaba seguro de que al menos alguien de la orquesta podría haberlo visto a él y a Snape juntos y, si lo negaba, todos pensarían que estaban... estaban... haciendo cosas (y ante eso se sonrojó aún más)—No, no lo estaba. Estaba con Snape—.

Ron fingió un ataque cardíaco y una convulsión, en cualquier caso, parecía una combinación de ambos. También podría haber sido una expresión de alegría en el caso de Ron, pero al ver que hablaban de Snape, Harry pensó que era muy poco probable—¡Pasando tiempo con ese buitre! ¡Harry! —.

—¿Qué? —.

—¿Estás completamente loco? —.

—Ron. Él puede ser... err... agradable. Si quiere—Harry se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho. Es cierto, nadie llamaría nunca a Snape _alegre_ , solo imaginando a alguien haciendo eso y la reacción de Snape hizo que Harry se estremeciera, y tampoco se llamaría amable ni nada por el estilo, pero aún podría ser agradable. De lo contrario, Harry nunca saldría con él, ¿verdad?

Ron resopló—¿Sabes qué? Ese hombre... ese hombre nunca es _“agradable”_. Es un viejo malvado y malhumorado. Y la única razón por la que te trata de manera diferente ahora es porque quiere meterse en tus pantalones—.

—¡No! —Harry se sentó. ¡No era por eso por lo que él y Snape se llevaban bien! A Snape le gustaba. Bien. Lo valoraba. De alguna manera. Se llevaban bien. Compartieron cosas—¡Snape aprecia mi música! —.

Ron sacudió tristemente la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—Ah sí, _las lecciones privadas_. Ya eres un buen oboísta, Harry. ¿Por qué Snape debería ofrecerte lecciones privadas si no tenía algún plan secreto y malvado? Especialmente cuando nunca nos las ofreció a ninguno de nosotros. Te digo, amigo, él solo quiere follarte—.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Ron, luego se dejó caer sobre su espalda y rodó a su lado, alejándose de Ron—No te estoy escuchando—.

* * *

Pero las palabras de Ron habían dejado sus huellas en la mente de Harry y, sentado solo en la mesa después de la cena en el hotel, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué quería exactamente Snape de él. No le importaría exactamente si Snape lo encontraba atractivo, después de todo, sería agradable que la sensación volviera, pero ¿y si Snape realmente solo quisiera el cuerpo de Harry, solo quisiera follarlo, como Ron había dicho? ¿Estaba pasando tanto tiempo con Harry por eso? Porque quería atraerlo a su cama y... y... ¿cómo siempre lo había dicho tía Petunia? _¿Corromper su virtud?_

Harry negó con la cabeza. Esa no podría ser la razón: Snape nunca le haría eso, ¿verdad? Se mordió el labio y solo levantó la vista cuando escuchó pasos.

—¿Por qué tan malhumorado, Harry? ¿Nervios por el próximo concierto? —Draco Malfoy le preguntó alegremente, sin sonar compasivo en lo más mínimo.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, nada de eso—Su tono tenía la intención de sugerir que esto sería todo lo que iba a decir al respecto. En respuesta, Draco frunció los labios.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, tiene que irse. No puedo dejar que eso estropee tu cara bonita, ¿verdad? —.

—¿Eh? —Harry frunció el ceño confundido. Draco era como un colibrí extraño y revoltoso, siempre demasiado rápido y a millas de distancia con sus pensamientos para que Harry nunca entendiera a qué se refería.

Draco ignoró su confusión y le palmeó el hombro—Vas a salir conmigo. Tenemos la vida nocturna para explorar, se supone que tienen algunos clubes gay bastante fabulosos aquí, me han dicho, y no tengo intención de hacerlo solo—Luego procedió a agarrar el brazo de Harry y arrastrarlo fuera de su silla y fuera del comedor—Vamos, tenemos que ir a elegir tu atuendo. Luego, tomar unas copas en un bar, para que no lleguemos al club sobrios—.

Harry lanzó una mirada impotente a la habitación, tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiera rescatarlo de Draco. Sus ojos se posaron en Snape, pero Snape no se movió, solo los miró con una expresión que podría haber sido descrita como una Maldición Asesina, si tal cosa existiera.

* * *

Severus paseaba por el pasillo. La mayor parte de la orquesta todavía estaba fuera mientras, desde otros cuartos, llegaban sonidos definitivos de ocupación. Y Potter... Potter todavía no había vuelto. Lo había comprobado. Nadie estaba respondiendo a la puerta de la habitación de Potter, ni a la de Draco, y ambas habitaciones también estaban en silencio. Además, había estado en el pasillo durante bastante tiempo y nadie había regresado.

Severus miró su reloj. Ya eran más de las dos. ¿Qué seguían haciendo allí? Las imágenes de Potter en celo contra Draco pasaron por su mente y Severus apretó su mano en un puño. No. No estarían haciendo eso. ¿Lo harían ellos? Draco era lindo. Demasiado bonito para su propio bien. Pero seguramente Potter no... oh, ¿a quién estaba tratando de engañar? Por supuesto que Potter lo haría.

Severus se volvió de nuevo y caminó hacia atrás, abriendo y luego apretando su mano nuevamente. Odiaba esperar. Lo odiaba con pasión. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero sabía que, dado que estaba esperando, Potter debería tener la maldita gracia de regresar. Todo esto... lo que sea que fuera, le hizo desear no haber dejado de fumar hace tantos años. Al menos habría tenido algo que hacer ahora.

* * *

Harry observó a Draco rechinar contra un machazo rubio oscuro en la pista de baile y se aferró más a su bebida. En realidad, solo quería una cerveza, pero Draco lo miró con curiosidad cuando se lo dijo y acababa de pedirle vodka y naranja. Harry había comenzado a beber lentamente, planeando beber solo un vaso, y sin embargo, este ya era su segundo. Y estaba casi vacío.

—Hallo—Un chico de cabello castaño se apretó a su lado en el bar—¿Wie geht’s? Ich bin Max—Bonita sonrisa, definitivamente interesado.

Harry levantó los hombros e hizo una mueca de disculpa—Lo siento, no te entiendo—Los ojos del chico se abrieron al darse cuenta y rápidamente se volvió hacia el barman para pedir su bebida. Y eso fue toda la atención que recibió Harry. Nunca antes había sabido que el idioma inglés podría ser tan desagradable.

Suspirando, Harry vació su vaso. Snape, al menos, siempre le prestó atención. Y no lo abandonaría en un bar como este para ir a bailar con algún extraño al azar. Snape era más del tipo que (aparte del hecho de que Harry no podía imaginar a Snape yendo a un club como este) se quedaría cerca de Harry y les mostraría a todos que Harry era suyo.

Harry se sonrojó ante la idea. _Suyo_ Por supuesto que no. Era ridículo pensar en algo así. Sacudió la cabeza ante su propia estupidez. No importaba lo que quisiera. Snape era su director y seguramente no lo haría... Tal vez debería tomar otro trago.

* * *

Severus estaba cerca de comprar un paquete de cigarrillos de la máquina cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Potter salió. No sabía qué lo poseyó para pasar a la acción, pero sin siquiera pensarlo, avanzó, agarró a Potter por el cuello y lo presionó contra la pared. En realidad, había planeado lanzar un discurso que había estado preparando durante las últimas horas (fue, se halagó a sí mismo, una acusación bastante desgarradora de la moral suelta de la juventud de hoy), pero en lugar de eso, su boca aterrizó en la de Potter. .

Potter gimió y sollozo al mismo tiempo, levantando los brazos para agarrar el jersey de Severus. Sus labios se separaron y Severus dejó que su lengua se moviera hacia adelante, tocando el interior de los labios de Potter, sus dientes, su lengua suave y caliente, reclamando cada área por sí misma. Potter sabía un poco afrutado y un poco a alcohol, por lo que, muy parecido a Potter, como Severus había imaginado que sabría. Era adictivo.

Una de sus manos se acercó al trasero de Potter (pequeño, firme, delicioso) y lo atrajo hacia sí, apretando sus mejillas con el movimiento. Potter jadeó esta vez y jadeó aún más cuando Severus logró meter su propia pierna entre las de Potter.

Dios, sí, pensó, por _esto_ había estado esperando en el pasillo. Por eso no había podido dormir.

Levantó la otra mano del cuello hacia el cabello desordenado de Potter, tiró ligeramente de los mechones para que Potter inclinara la cabeza de manera diferente—¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡Eres _mío_! —.

Primero besó a Potter contra la puerta de su habitación, luego contra la pared, y finalmente logró empujarlo hacia abajo sobre la cama, Severus en la parte superior, ambos más cerca de lo que Severus había creído posible. Potter se retorció debajo de él causando la fricción más deliciosa y deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus.

Cuando Severus sintió que la dureza de las regiones inferiores de Potter se frotaba contra él, solo supo que debía tenerlo—Dios, Potter—Respiró y levantó las caderas para poder alcanzar entre ellos para abrir los botones de los pantalones de Potter.

El cerebro delirantemente feliz de Harry no notó la mano que se escabullía en sus pantalones al principio. Simplemente registró placer y movió las caderas para obtener más. Pero Snape pareció entender eso como una invitación a mover su mano dentro de los pantalones de Harry, tocando su carne desnuda. Esto llamó la atención de Harry.

—Joder—Gimió. ¡Esto iba muy rápido! Pero se sintió tan bien. Se sentía tan bien y no quería que Snape se detuviera. Quería que esa mano se moviera más rápido, más fuerte.

Snape empujó los pantalones de Harry más abajo y movió sus labios sobre la mejilla de Harry hacia su oreja. Luego, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, gruñó—Voy a follarte. Te voy a follar tan fuerte que gritarás por piedad—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. _¿Qué? ¿Mierda? ¿Sexo?_ ¿Ahora? ¿Como eso? ¡Pero nunca habían tenido una cita adecuada! ¡No un tierno primer beso! ¡Snape todavía estaba usando su apellido! Demonios, todavía estaba usando el de Snape. Severus Snape Esto no podía... esto no era bueno...

—Detente—Murmuró Harry, pero Snape no escuchó y besó su cuello, comenzó a chupar la piel suave allí. Harry puso su mano sobre los hombros de Snape y empujó. —¡Detente! —.

—¿Qué? —Snape se sentó, mirando a Harry confundido.

—Yo... no puedo...—.

La expresión de Snape se oscureció. Pronto diría algo hiriente, pensó Harry. No podía soportar escuchar algo malo ahora. No cuando casi le había dado a Snape lo que nunca le había dado a nadie—Lo siento—Se retorció por debajo de Snape y salió corriendo de la habitación, con la camisa abierta y una mano sosteniendo los pantalones por la cintura.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Severus estaba sentado meditando sobre su taza de café. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre la noche anterior. Primero había estado lívido. Potter, ¡ese maldito provocador! Primero en besarlo así, llegando a su habitación con él, solo para romperlo con tanta explicación. Había estado seguro, al menos durante algún tiempo, de que Potter lo había engañado.

Pero luego, tan pronto como se calmó un poco, pensó en cómo se había comportado Potter. Nadie, especialmente ese torpe muchacho, podría ser tan buen actor.

¿Pero qué había poseído al chico para escapar? No pudo haber sido algo que dijo. Apenas habían hablado después de todo. Bueno, si ese maldito Potter no quería a Severus, entonces Severus tampoco lo querría más.

* * *

Cuatro días después, Harry se despidió de Draco y Colonia. No había ido a ninguna clase privada desde que se había escapado de Snape; no se había atrevido a enfrentar a Snape solo. Hubiera sido demasiado incómodo. Tendría que explicarse y no podía imaginarse haciendo eso. En cambio, había practicado todo por su cuenta después de estar seguro de que todos los demás se habían ido.

¿Y Snape? Tampoco había hablado con Harry. Ni una sola palabra: ni siquiera, de hecho, le había ladrado durante la práctica. Indudablemente, esto tenía que significar el fin de... de lo que sea que tuvieran.

Y entonces Harry estaba nuevamente sentado en un avión (clase económica, por supuesto, esta vez en dirección a Eslovaquia), escondiéndose detrás de una revista para que nadie viera su expresión melancólica y preguntara qué le pasaba. Al menos Snape estaba sentado en primera clase.

Harry estaba a punto de suspirar en su revista una vez más cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. ¡Era Seamus, el experto en todo lo que sonaba como ¡TING!, y estaba usando su habitual sonrisa desgarradora—¡Hola Harry! —.

—Hola Seamus—Suspiró Harry y levantó la mano en un gesto cansado—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —.

—Estaba mirando la primera clase—Seamus se inclinó y miró a su alrededor de la manera más obvia de conspiración que Harry había visto exhibir a un ser humano—¡Y tienen tanta bebida libre allí! ¡Le dije a la azafata que me diera algo pequeño! para el vuelo si me entiendes—Con eso, Seamus se metió la mano en el bolsillo y, cuando volvió a sacarla, gracias a Dios por no haber hecho nada inapropiado, estaba sosteniendo una pequeña botella de aguardiente. Y una toalla de papel doblada, a la que miró con momentánea confusión—Oh, sí. Cierto. Se supone que debo darte esto—Seamus presionó la toalla de papel en la mano de Harry antes de apresurarse por el pasillo donde, sin duda, compartiría su nueva posesión con Dean.

Harry miró la toalla de papel blanco todavía doblada que tenía en la mano. No era nada especial, no tenía ninguna floritura, lo que significaba que no provenía de Lockhart y, por lo tanto, era seguro abrirlo.

 _“Tocarás el concierto para oboe de Haydn”_ , leyó Harry en voz alta. Luego lo leyó de nuevo, reconociendo la escritura como la de Snape, solo para que le crecieran los ojos hasta que amenazaran con salir de su cabeza. Quería gritar, corear, bailar. ¡Haría un solo! ¡Incluso después de todo, Snape aún le permitiría tocar un solo!

* * *

Severus terminó la llamada con Dumbledore, un Dumbledore enfurecido y tan impotente, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Hogsmeade acababa de recibir el plan ligeramente cambiado para los conciertos en Košice y aparentemente la gente no estaba muy satisfecha. Ah, _bueno_ , Severus les había dicho, _“a veces la vida es una perra y no obtienes lo que quieres”._ O simplemente obtienes exactamente lo que no querías, como él consiguió el concierto en Madrid.

Habría una práctica más y mañana abrirían en Košice. Solo esperaba que Potter estuviera listo para todo. No habían tenido ninguna clase privada, ni siquiera después de que él había escrito esa nota para Potter. Demonios, ni siquiera habían hablado. Tal vez Potter quería... pero si lo hacía, Potter podría acercarse a él. Sabía dónde encontrarlo.

* * *

Harry estaba tan nervioso que casi se orinó en los pantalones y lo único que le impidió desmayarse minutos antes del concierto fue que Ron intentó mantenerlo distraído y que Kingsley le había dado una palmada en la espalda. Y que Snape lo miraba con lo que solo podía describirse como fe.

Harry respiró hondo y exhaló, sus ojos en Snape. Snape creía en él. Él era el director de orquesta y si no hubiera pensado que Harry podía hacer esto, tocar el solo frente a tanta gente, entonces Harry no estaría parado allí.

Haría que Snape se sintiera orgulloso, le haría ver que esta era la decisión correcta. Él podía hacerlo. Y luego iría a hablar con Snape. Explicarse. Porque si lograba tocar bien el concierto sin desmayarse o romperse la pierna, hablar con Snape ya no sería tan difícil. ¿Cierto? Cierto.

* * *

Y luego fue hora del _solo_. Potter dio un paso adelante y puso esa boquilla arruinada del oboe en su boca de nuevo, sus labios se cerraron a su alrededor como Severus quería que se cerraran sobre algo completamente diferente. Como si lo estuviera saboreando, amando el sabor, la emoción en sus ojos. Entonces los ojos se cerraron y el verde desapareció. ¿Severus no le había dicho que no hiciera esto? Pero no podía decirle muy bien ahora, no en medio del concierto. Todo lo que podía hacer era desear que volviera el verde. Ese hermoso verde.

Severus casi perdió el ritmo, pero rápidamente recuperó su postura y logró traer los violines lo más suavemente posible. Sus melodías se mezclaron con las de Harry, haciendo circular la pieza cada vez más alto. ¡Si! Sí, ¡Eso fue todo! ¡Esto había sido lo que Severus había estado esperando! ¡Lo que había tratado de enseñarle al niño!

Potter no solo toco la partitura. Potter _toco con él_ , hizo que se doblara y se formara a su voluntad, su imaginación, sin hacer que las canciones se rompieran. Parecían bailar alrededor de sus labios, y Severus estaba seguro de que el aire acariciaba la lengua de Potter antes de que fluyera a través del instrumento.

Tenía que apartar la mirada de Potter, al menos por un momento, sacar esa imagen de él y tratar de no pensar en cómo se verían los labios de Potter alrededor de su polla. Nunca había sentido que un concierto hubiera sido más erótico y sensual que este. Dios, si tan solo pudiera tener a Potter: mente, cuerpo y alma.

* * *

Harry esperó hasta que el último felicitador se fue, no solo de Snape, sino también suyos. Había dos cosas sobre los solistas que aprendió hoy. La primera fue que de repente todos querían darte la mano y tomarse una foto contigo. La segunda fue que la orquesta no te esperó más y fue a cenar sin ti. Bueno, Hermione había dicho que le guardaría un asiento y Neville y Ron lo saludaron, pero aun así. Se sintió raro.

Pero al menos la habitación estaba vacía ahora que todos se habían ido y esto le dio a Harry una gran oportunidad de arrastrarse hacia Snape, quien estaba terminando de empacar su bolsa.

—¿Señor? —Comenzó tentativamente, sintiéndose estúpido de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía llamar a Snape señor después de que se hubieran besado? El solo pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse y la atención de Snape cuando el hombre se volvió hacia él hizo el resto—Yo...—Harry se aclaró la garganta—Solo quería agradecerte. Por la oportunidad y todo—.

Snape arrugó la nariz y ladeó la cabeza—Te di la oportunidad porque era lo mejor para la orquesta. Pero de nada—Dijo con rigidez. Harry asintió y se giró para irse—¿Y Potter? Tocaste pasablemente—.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro. De la boca de Snape eso era más que un elogio normal. Eso era fenomenal—¡Gracias! —No _señor_ esta vez.

* * *

Dos días. Dos días desde el primer concierto. Dos días desde que finalmente había logrado hablar con Snape. Dos días sin ninguna reacción. Había vuelto a hablar con Snape, manteniéndolo superficial, de repente descubriendo que no podía explicarse. Y Snape... Snape no había hecho nada para acercarse a Harry. Ni siquiera le había dado la más mínima señal de que había una posibilidad para ellos.

Harry suspiro. Quizás debería rendirse. La había terminado cuando salió corriendo de la habitación. Probablemente había herido el orgullo de Snape y ahora el hombre pensaba que Harry era un idiota indeciso que no valía la pena. Tal vez si hubiera dejado que Snape lo follara... no. No, eso habría estado mal. No por Snape, oh, estaba seguro de que se habrían divertido, sino por Harry. Siempre había soñado con que su primera vez fuera algo especial. No algo inducido por el alcohol con Snape atacándolo en el pasillo. Por supuesto que no le había importado el ataque per se...

Metiendo su mano más adentro en el bolsillo de su abrigo, se había olvidado de sus guantes, se pasó la otra por el pelo. Debería olvidarse de Snape, aceptar que _la cosa_ no se repetiría y tocar lo mejor que pudiera durante el resto de la gira. No pasó tanto tiempo después de todo. Y tal vez lograría encontrar a alguien más cuando volvieran a Gran Bretaña. Solo que no quería a nadie más.

Un trozo de papel voló contra su pierna, atrapado allí, y Harry se inclinó para recogerlo. Era un volante que anunciaba su concierto en eslovaco, y tenía el nombre de Harry.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Hogsmeadesky orchester v Košiciach!_
> 
> _Prídte a nechajte sa oèari_ _ﾝ_ _dirigentom Severus Snape a jeho orchestrom._
> 
> _Budete vtiahnutý do nezabudnutenej atmosféry známych skladateov ako Tchaikovsky, Sibelius, Schubert, Haydn!_
> 
> _Harry Potter ako sólo hráè na hoboj vám predvedie magický Haydnov Hobojový koncert v C-major."_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry sonrió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo para guardarlo como recuerdo. Sirius probablemente querría uno y lo pondría en una pared en alguna parte. Y descubrió que le gustaba que su nombre y el de Snape estuvieran en la misma página. Los únicos nombres de la orquesta en la página.

* * *

La situación era completamente inaceptable, Severus encontró y gruñó en el espejo del baño. Potter había cumplido su parte del trato (un trato del que Potter no sabía, sin duda, pero un trato, sin embargo) y había hablado con él. Potter podría no haberse explicado a sí mismo, pero al menos lo había estado intentando. Y ahora era el turno de Severus para hablar. O reaccionar. Posiblemente no exactamente como lo había hecho la última vez, a menos que quisiera que Potter se escapara de nuevo.

Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza hacia el espejo, donde su doble asintió hacia él, antes de salir del baño y reunirse con su orquesta en la Puerta Diecisiete, desde donde su vuelo a Helsinki partiría en breve.

—Potter, una palabra—Severus se aclaró la garganta y alejó a Potter ojos-atrapados-en-los-faros de su pandilla. Entonces, entablar una conversación había sido el primer paso. ¿Ahora qué? Quería una explicación. Quería invitar a Potter a salir y luego follarlo tontamente.

—Yo...—Potter comenzó y luego se detuvo, decidiendo dejar que Severus comenzara, el pequeño cabrón malvado.

—Con respecto a esa noche en Colonia...—Severus cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho—Creo que una disculpa está en orden—.

Potter bajó la cabeza—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Realmente...—.

—Lo siento, Potter. No debería haber...—Severus se detuvo en seco. ¿Potter acababa de disculparse? ¿Por qué no se había callado y dejado hablar al chico? Hubiera facilitado muchas cosas. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no quedaba nada más que continuar—…me arrojé a ti como lo hice—.

—No, yo...—Potter arrastró los pies, una señal de nerviosismo que Severus lo había visto hacer una o dos veces antes de su solo durante los conciertos—Tengo que disculparme también. No debería haber huido así. Es solo eso…—Potter tragó y Severus de repente no quería nada más que lamer la garganta de Potter, rodear con la lengua la manzana de Adam de Potter—Nunca he hecho eso antes—.

Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Nunca hizo qué? ¿Qué podría posiblemente el chico…? Potter se sonrojó rojo remolacha. Oh. _¡Oh!_ La realización cayó como un piano de cola en un personaje de dibujos animados: demasiado lento para ser real y, sin embargo, muy, muy pesado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el personal de tierra anunciando que su vuelo estaba listo para abordar lo golpeó. Oh.

* * *

Severus necesitó todo el vuelo y otra práctica, seguida por el primer entrenamiento privado desde Colonia, para encontrar las palabras correctas para decir. Potter estaba empacando su oboe y Severus se abrochó los botones de su largo abrigo negro que recordaba una túnica (que fue la razón por la que lo había comprado en primer lugar).

—¿Qué tal una cena? —Finalmente logró decir, haciendo que Potter levantara la cabeza y lo mirara sorprendido. Severus, animado por el hecho de que no había miedo o negación visible en el rostro de Potter, se acercó un poco y continuó—En mi habitación, no quiero que el resto de la orquesta nos moleste—.

La mirada de Potter se volvió dudosa: ¡no, no, no podía rechazar a Severus ahora! No cuando era _él_ quien estaba dando el primer paso para volver a cómo habían sido. Vacilante, Severus puso su mano sobre el brazo de Potter y lo apretó suavemente—Prometo no... explotar la situación o la privacidad que tendremos. Solo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo—.

Potter asintió y luego, finalmente, le dio una de sus sonrisas, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente—Me encantaría unirme a ti para la cena—.

* * *

Harry se mordió el labio y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Severus, sintiéndose solo un poco nervioso. Pero Severus había dicho que se comportaría esta noche y Harry no tomó a Severus por un hombre que rompía sus promesas.

Severus abrió la puerta casi de inmediato. Llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa blanca lisa, y no zapatos sobre sus calcetines negros, y olía a un afeitado recién aplicado. Harry estaba más que contento de haber elegido un atuendo similar.

—Hola—Dijo Harry tímidamente y sonrió, luego entró cuando Severus se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

La habitación estaba iluminada por velas, el escenario de cena a la luz de las velas más perfecto que Harry podría haber imaginado, y la sensación atmosférica solo se intensificó por la vista exterior. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban casi tan intensamente como los candelabros en el hall de entrada del hotel y los copos de nieve caían suavemente del cielo, lo que se sumaba a las corrientes en las calles y en el parque de abajo.

—La cena pronto estará lista—Dijo Severus en voz baja—Me tomé la libertad de ordenar por adelantado. El personal llamará y dejará el carrito afuera, así que nadie nos molestará—.

—Suena bien—Harry sabía que sonaba tonto, que su voz estaba en el punto nervioso de romperse, así que no dijo nada más y solo le sonrió a Severus.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de champán? —.

Harry soltó una risita—Oh, estás tratando de emborracharme—Cuando notó la expresión sobria de Severus que podría haber sido solo el más mínimo dolor, Harry se acercó y puso su mano vacilante sobre la de Severus—El champán sería encantador—.

Severus sacó la botella de champán de la vinoteca, con una mano sosteniéndola por el cuello, mientras que la otra trabajaba para liberar el tapón. El tapón salió con gracia en su mano y no voló hasta que casi noqueó a alguien, no como lo hacía cada vez que Sirius abría una botella. Con Severus ni siquiera se derramó una sola gota. Con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro, Severus llenó sus copas de champán.

—Por una gira exitosa—Dijo, tintineando sus copas.

—Por...—¿Por qué? Quería decir algo significativo y, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas—Por... Por una noche maravillosa—.

La comida que siguió fue deliciosa y Severus demostró no solo que tenía un gran gusto en música y músicos, sino también en comida y vino. Aunque Harry se había asegurado de no beber demasiado para no decir ni hacer nada de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde, sintió un poco de calor. Aunque eso también podría haber tenido que ver con el hecho de que Severus había puesto su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry mientras miraban hacia la noche.

Harry miró a Severus justo en el mismo momento en que Severus miró hacia abajo. La distancia se cerró, sus labios se encontraron suavemente, abriéndose bajo la muy leve presión del otro. Primeros besos plumosos, alientos mezclándose, manos corriendo por el desordenado cabello negro. Luego abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que sí, esto era real, antes de sumergirse en el beso y hundirse... hundirse... hundirse.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvieron a salir juntos, haciendo algo de turismo. Ya era de noche antes de las tres de la tarde y había luces que se reflejaban en la nieve, haciendo que Helsinki pareciera una ciudad sacada directamente de un cuento de hadas.

Caminaron juntos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tomar la mano del otro, ya que era un símbolo de afecto tan abierto, hasta que alguien se topó con Severus y lo hizo tropezar. Harry extendió la mano y atrapó su mano, estabilizándolo, y luego simplemente no la soltó.

Severus bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas, solo por el menor guiño de tiempo, y luego le sonrió a Harry.

Sus manos permanecieron juntas incluso cuando entraron al hotel y, cuando estuvieron solos en el ascensor, Harry se levantó rápidamente y presionó un beso en los labios de Severus—¿Puedo... puedo ir a tu habitación? —.

—¿Por qué no deberías? —Preguntó Severus, mirando el cambio de pantalla digital del sexto piso al séptimo. Solo cuando Harry apretó su mano muy ligeramente y Severus, mirándolo, lo encontró sonrojado, se dio cuenta del verdadero significado detrás de las palabras de Harry—Yo...—Se aclaró la garganta, de repente sin palabras—Por supuesto. Sí. ¿Estás seguro? —.

Harry estaba seguro, más que seguro. Había esperado lo suficiente; y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso mientras entraban juntos a la habitación de Severus.

Severus pareció sentir eso y, después de guardar las chaquetas, abrazó a Harry y lo besó tiernamente. Besos que se convirtieron en caricias cubriendo el rostro de Harry, vagando hasta su garganta y, después de abrir algunos botones molestos, hasta la clavícula de Harry. Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era aguantar la vida.

>> Desnúdame—Susurró Severus contra su piel y los temblorosos dedos de Harry comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de Severus, exponiendo su pecho. Luego su propia camisa cayó y Severus lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que sus pechos desnudos se tocaran por primera vez.

Acostado desnudo sobre su espalda, Harry estaba glorioso, Severus encontró. La cantidad correcta de masculinidad, mezclada con algo diferente, algo vulnerable. Harry estaba temblando bajo su mirada, pero estaba sonriendo, y Severus se inclinó para atrapar la boca de Harry en un beso mientras frotaba su mano hacia arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Harry, solo parando antes de llegar al pene.

—Severus, por favor—Gimió Harry y separó las piernas, haciendo que Severus se mordiera los labios para evitar violar a Harry.

—No todavía—El lubricante yacía junto a ellos y rápidamente cubrió su dedo medio con él, antes de comenzar a burlarse del agujero de Harry. Empujó y fue rodeado por un fuerte calor, haciéndolo gemir junto con Harry.

—Se siente extraño—Jadeó Harry.

—Se sentirá mejor pronto—Severus movió su dedo dentro y fuera, lentamente, hipnóticamente, hasta que Harry se relajó. Luego cambió su ángulo y Harry jadeó—Ahí tienes—.

Cuando Harry estaba estirado y desesperado, su polla aún intacta, Severus separó suavemente sus piernas y las levantó hacia su pecho. No volvió a preguntar si Harry estaba seguro, sintiendo que rompería el estado de ánimo, solo se inclinó y lo besó mientras empujaba. Severus tragó el gemido de Harry, moviéndose lentamente, sus manos alentadoras, una de ellas bajando hacia la polla de Harry, tocándolo antes de que estuviera completamente enfundado.

Le dio a Harry un momento para recuperarse, bañando su rostro con besos, y finalmente, ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si!, _finalmente_ comenzó a moverse cuando la tensión desapareció del chico.

—¡Dios! —Harry gimió y Severus supo que había encontrado el lugar correcto de inmediato—¡Oh, Dios! —Las manos de Harry arañaron su espalda, dejando marcas con seguridad, instándolo a follar a Harry más rápido, más fuerte. Su mano sobre la polla de Harry se movió mientras usaba la otra para aprovechar sus empujes, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del borde. Un hormigueo ardiente le subió por los dedos de los pies, acumulándose, solo por un segundo, en los muslos, hasta que explotó y se corrió con un grito. Y en esos últimos segundos de follado frenético, Harry también se corrió.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, su semen pegajoso entre ellos y en las sábanas y ninguno de los dos se preocupó.

* * *

Durante el vuelo de regreso a Inglaterra, Severus se sentó junto a Harry en clase económica. Para evitar cualquier pregunta curiosa, afirmó que Dumbledore, el viejo imbécil, había cancelado su reserva para la primera clase, castigándolo por presentar a Harry como solista, y maldijo al viejo senil para ser convincente. Incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, ninguno de los músicos habría cuestionado su fanfarronada, temiendo demasiado la verdadera ira que Severus podía mostrar.

De vez en cuando, la mano de Severus rozaba la de Harry mientras descansaba sobre el reposabrazos y Harry sonreía y se sonrojaba.

Severus sonrió de lado. Quizás Dumbledore no se había equivocado demasiado en sus políticas de contratación después de todo. Pero estaba condenado si iba a dejar que el viejo entrometido lo supiera. Especialmente porque Severus tenía una fuerte sospecha de quién había confundido las reservas de hotel para esa noche en Madrid...

****

****

**_El fin / Ende / La Fin / Koniec_ **

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas del Autor:**
> 
> Y para aquellos que deseen saber qué significan los fragmentos de idiomas extranjeros:
> 
> _~Francés (orden de Harry en el restaurante):_
> 
> —Je prendrai Le Canard à l'orange, s'il vous plaît. Et, pourriez vous me dire quel vin serait le plus convenable in accompagnement? J'aimerai du vin rouge mais je ne saurais pas dire lequel convertndrait le mieux avec le canard—.
> 
> **—Tendré el pato a la naranja, por favor. ¿Podrías decirme qué vino sugerirías para este? Me gustaría beber un poco de tinto, pero no puedo decir cuál de estos sería el mejor para ir con el pato—.**
> 
> _~Alemán (conversación entre el hombre de la catedral y Severus):_
> 
> —¿Es wunderbar, nicht wahr? —/ **—Es maravilloso, ¿no? —.**
> 
> —Ja, sehr—/ **—Si, mucho—.**
> 
> —Es wurde von Gerhard Richter gefertigt und dieses Jahr endlich eingesetzt. Nicht alle befürworten das Fenster, aber ich persönlich finde es wunderschön—.
> 
> **—Fue creado por Gerhard Richter y finalmente se instaló este año. No todos apoyan esta ventana, pero creo que es hermosa—.**
> 
> —Es ist mit Sicherheit anders als die anderen. Und es strahlt—/ **—Seguramente es diferente a las demás. Y está brillando—.**
> 
> ~ _Eslovaco (el volante que Harry encuentra; traducción aproximada al inglés):_
> 
> Hogsmeadesky orchester v Košiciach!
> 
> Prídte a nechajte sa oèari dirigentom Severus Snape a jeho orchestrom.
> 
> Budete vtiahnutý do nezabudnutenej atmosféry známych skladateov ako Tchaikovsky, Sibelius, Schubert, Haydn!
> 
> Harry Potter ako sólo hráè na hoboj vám predvedie magický Haydnov Hobojový koncert v C-major.
> 
> **¡Orquesta Hogsmeade en Košice!**
> 
> **¡Ven y déjate encantar por el director Severus Snape y su orquesta y las maravillosas melodías de Tchaikovsky, Sibelius, Schubert, Haydn!**
> 
> **Harry Potter como oboísta solista interpretando el Concierto para oboe de Haydn en do mayor.**


End file.
